As mobile communication devices, such as cellphone, tablets, and other wireless communication products, are provided with larger, or in some cases smaller, graphical user touch displays, there is increasingly a need to facilitate user interaction manually and automatically, e.g., so that a user may hold and control such larger or smaller device comfortably with one hand, and do something different (e.g., hold a cup of coffee) safely with another hand.